A Stolen Kiss
by WhiteDaisyJune
Summary: James Potter is irrevocably in love with Lily Evans. And Lilly, despite turning James down countless times, something is tugging at her heart. A drunken night, locked room and a kiss is a result of this short ficlet. Jilly-James&Lilly.PLETE.


A short ficlet

Name: Stolen kiss

Rating: T- Includes kissing, mild themes

Setting: Hogwarts

Main Characters: Lily Evans, James Potter.

Secondary characters: OC Daphne Clearwater, Sirius Black

_"Life is simple, it's just not easy"_

o

Lily hadn't come out her room for three days now. She had her own room due to being head girl, and had been sitting in bed, refusing to come out or cooperate with anyone. She was devastated and worse alone with her own thoughts which meant she had come to a conclusion that she was never going to leave the room. Ever. Until she heard a knock and a voice calling.

"Lily." James hummed softly behind the door, "please let me in."

"No." She replied stubbornly, eyes prickling with tears that were threatening to spill any second. James was the reason she was upset though he wasn't aware of it. She had seen him kissing the pretty blonde, Daphne Clearwater from Ravenclaw, a few nights before at the party, in the great hall, celebrating Slytherins win. The one event which teachers didn't attend. Lily had finally gathered enough courage within her to go talk to James and this time reverse their roles, and ask him out instead. She had made an effort. Purchasing a midnight blue mini-dress, pattered with tiny white gems, matching blue eyeshadow and heels! Lily Evans was wearing heels. But all to be greeted with that blonde cow's tongue down his throat.

She shook her head, trying to break free from the image. It had affected her far more than she would have thought, and was as a result jelous, angry and bitterly hurt.

"Lily, please talk to me. I'm not going to leave. I'm going to sit right here and wait for you to open that blasted door." He said equally as stubborly as Lily. In all honesty James was baffled by this girl. Turning him down, date by date, ignoring his smiles and glances. And yet she had successfully stolen his heart. For good.

Even after a feeble drunken attempt of moving on the other night with Daphne, thanks to Sirius, it had all ended sour after one kiss with the simple conclusion: that she wasn't Lily.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two before James spoke, "I'm still here."

Lily sighed and heaved herself out of bed, opening the door. Her hair was a mess, her eyes tear stained, and was wearing her oversized grubby t-shirt she usually wore to bed. She was sure the whole ensemble was enough to send him away screaming.

"Hey you" he smiled, ignoring all the impefections as there really weren't any. Not to him anyway. His smile suddenly beamed when he noticed that she was only sporting a t-shirt. However he quickly averted his eyes from her ass to her face.

"Hi" she croacked back, her throat a bit sore after not talking to anyone for a few days. She stepped aside a little, inviting him in.

"Your room looks...different." He said caustiously. Merlin's beard who knew someone so little could make such a tip; tups of ice cream, books and clothes lounging on the floor, not to mention the tissues clogging up the place.

Lily went a bit pink and suddenly felt shy and awkward. "Yeah i haven't really gotten round to tidying up-sorry." She quickly cast a scouring charm to clean up the place.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen my room before i learnt to cast cleaning charms." He laughed, sitting down on her bed, "anyway Evans, care to explain your hiding?"

She signed, sitting down beside him and putting her face into her hands, "it's silly. Really silly. I don't even know why it's even upsetting me so much, it's ridiculous."

"Lily, you can tell me we're friends." He said softly, brushing away one of her loose curls. Merlin she was gorgeous. It was all he could to not kiss he-

"It's all over one boy."

Bollocks. James froze. As much as he loved Lily, and wanted to know why she was so unhappy, he really didn't want to be hearing a dilema over another guy. Especially when the other guy wasn't him.

"I saw him kissing another girl at the party the other night, in the main hall." Lily paused, suddenly tense, wondering if he had caught on. "She's beautiful, just his type. I'm not." Her voice quivered, as she reached the end of her sentence.

James sighed, straightening up and brushing the creases from his trousers. "Listen Lily, that guy is an idiot to overlook someone as brilliant as yourself, who is this guy anyway?"

"He's not an idiot. He's smart, good looking and incredibly kind. I'm just stupid and jelous" she paused, "He can't help it if he likes her."

James was practicaly in pieces, scattered on the floor. Literally. He managed to choke out, "Lily as much as i care for you, i really don't want to talk to you about some guy that you like when i am head over heals for you. So this whole thing is a bit uncomfortable for me."

Lily suddenly felt annoyed. "Well you certainly showed that you liked me when you had your tongue down bloody Daphne Clearwater's throat."

"That's not fair Evans. That night, after you rejected me after what about the tenth time, i was so bitter and peeved off that Sirius managed to convine me to go to the stupid party and having downed around fifty shots, and feeling even more confused and hurt i kissed Daphne. And i'm sorry ok. It was nothing, i'm sorry i ever made you unhappy because i never wanted this. See you around Evans." James stood up to leave and had got to the door when Lily stopped him.

"James wait. I'm sorry. It's not your fault. You're not even with me. I don't have the right to be angry at you...but it did upset me."

James turned around the face the girl he had loved for so long and said calmly, "I said i'm sorry. But i'm tired of all this crap. I can't even look at another girl without feeling guilty because i'm so hung up on you and it's killing me."

"I love you James." She said, barely audible. "And, i'm sorry it's taken so long for me to realise.

He simply wrapped his arms around her, cradling her to him and whispered in her ear , "I love you more than you can ever imagine and about time too."

Lily suddenly kissed James hungrily, her soft rose lips slanting over his. As soon as her got over the shock, he eagerly replied, her velety tongue darting into him mouth and James deftly returning the favour. He breathed in her scent of cinnamon and tasted it on her lips. She was perfection. His grip on her back loosed and instead fled to her auborn locks, where he deepend the kiss further. It was tranquil and unlike anything Lily had ever experienced in her life so when the kiss finally ended, she couldn't help but to be slightly dissapointed.

James smiled at Lily, making her cheeks flood pink. "I could get used to all this kissing."

"Well, then get used to it." She replied quickly.

James raised an eyebrow, "What about Snivilus?"

"You know we're not friends after he called me a-" she cut off, still hurt from the fairly fresh memory.

"Lily, you're the brightest, most beautiful witch ever and you know that. Snape is a jerk forget him."

Lily leaned up to kiss him in what would be the second in thousands, "you are really sweet James."

"As are you my dearest Evans." He grinned scooping up her delicate body and fusing their lips together once more.

o

Review, Review, Review. I love hearing from you guys.

~_Whitedaisyjune _


End file.
